Whole Lotta Love
by PlanetHooligan
Summary: Bennie stripping for Dean to the song 'Whole Lotta Love' by Led Zeppelin AU: Genderbent!Benny


Bennie was staying with the Winchesters in the bunker for the past year, helping them track down the creatures they needed to hunt. Sam was still iffy about a vampire staying over, but eventually, he warmed up to her. Dean of course has no problem with Bennie staying, he encouraged it actually.

One slow Tuesday night, the three were sitting around the table, doing their own thing quietly, when Sam rose from his seat and claimed he was exhausted. He wished his brother and the vampire a good night before escaping to his room, locking his door and climbing into bed. Bennie watched the hunter leave, then went back to reading while Dean sat in his chair, clicking through his laptop.

After about 10 minutes, Bennie started getting bored and put her book down, flicking her gaze over to Dean, watching his face as he concentrated on something on the screen. It's been weeks since her and Dean did anything involving a bed and a locked door and she wasn't sure how much longer she can last before she combusted from sexual frustration. She bit her lip, shifting her legs, hoping to get rid of the pooling heat between her legs, but her jeans didn't help. Instead, the rough material brushed against her clit and she fought to keep a moan down.

Somehow, Dean noticed. "You alright there, Bennie?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

She nodded, clearing her throat, " 'M good" She answered softly.

"You sure?"

She bit her lip, then nodded, " 'M sure" she said.

"If you say so" Dean responded.

The vampire watched the hunter silently, her eyes tracing his features, taking in the way he set his jaw as he looked at something on his screen. All bets were off the second his tongue swept out and brushed over his bottom lip before he captured the lip between his teeth.

"Fuck" She cursed softly, shifting her legs again. Why did Dean have to be so damn attractive? She thought.

Dean heard her and sighed before shutting the laptop closed, turning his emerald gaze to the flustered vampire. "Seriously, what's going on with you?" he asked.

She bit her lip, then sighed out, "Dean, s'been weeks" she told him.

He arched a brow in confusion.

She groaned, "Y'haven't touched me in weeks" she said with a 'duh' look on her face.

It was his turn to sigh. "I'm sorry, Bennie. Believe me, I've been dying to get my hands on you, but with all these hunts, it's been hard to" he said.

"Well, we have th' perfect moment. Sam's in 'is room an' there ain' no hunts goin' on" She pointed out.

Dean considered her words and nodded, "you're right. Come on." He said, then rose from his seat, waiting for her, then he led her down the hall to his bedroom.

Bennie stepped in, watching as the hunter shut the door, then she allowed him to walk her backwards until she was against the wall, sighing in obvious relief when he kissed her lips. She kissed back, her hands roaming the hunter's body, taking everything in while she can.

Dean held the vampire against the wall with his hips, kissing her deeply, groaning at the feel of her lips against his. Bennie was right, it had been too long. He missed having her lips against his and having the feel of her walls clenching around him as he fucked her into the mattress. He groaned at the memory of the vampire moaning and sighing beneath him. Dean grew hard at the image, his pants tightening around his erection.

The Cajun broke the kiss, panting softly, then shoved the Winchester down on the bed, climbing on top of him, grinning at the surprised look on his face. "S'been so long, brother." She purred in her southern accent, her blue eyes dark and heated.

Dean swallowed hard, licking his lips at the sight of her on top. God how he wanted her so badly.

She smiled, "but first, I wanna tease ya. S'only righ' since y'made me wait s'long" she winked, then reached for the bedside table, snatching Dean's iPod, then she scrolled through his music before finding the right song. She wiggled her hips slyly on his jean-clad erection before hopping off of the hunter and making her way to the dresser, smirking when she heard him complain about her being a tease. She picked the song, placed the iPod on the dock, then pushed play. The guitar began in 'Whole Lotta Love' by Led Zeppelin and Bennie slowly moved her hips along to the song, singing along when the words began. She ran a hand through her hair slowly, then twisted her hips as she went down just before the first 'wanna whole lotta love' lyric, spreading her legs before moving back up. She danced to the song, running her hands through her hair again, watching the hunter with heated blue eyes, smirking as he licked his lips in interest. She bit her lip, then played with edge of her shirt, occasionally pulling it up her body, revealing her stomach before lowering her shirt, teasing him with the movement of her hips. She took one hand and ran it down her body slowly and back up, cupping a breast and giving a squeeze, moaning sensually. The whole time, she kept her eyes on Dean, enjoying his face as he watched her actions.

Bennie shook her hips and butt as she danced to the break between lyrics, watching Dean, licking her lips before biting the bottom one.

When the music started up again, she flipped her hair and popped her hips in time with the guitar before slipping her fingers into her jeans and slowly sliding them down her legs, circling and twisting her hips as she went down again, removing her jeans. She kicked them away, then came back up and her shirt followed suit. She shook and swayed her hips, her hands traveling her body, cupping her breasts again, squeezing them and moaning for Dean. She smiled, then moved her hands and slid them behind her back and unbuckled her bra. She slowly slid the straps off her arms, then took hold of the bra and flung it across the room. She smiled as Dean's emerald eyes darkened with need, then she made her way over to the hunter, the song shifting to 'Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC. She climbed up on the foot of the bed, waited for the drums to start, then she slowly crawled up his body, hovering above him, her necklace that he gave her dangling down, barely touching his nose.

The elder Winchester looked her over with a groan before meeting her dark blue eyes, licking his lips again.

Bennie smiled then sat up on her knees and slowly slid her panties down her thighs before shifting to take them off. She held them up and dangled them before tossing those across the room as well.

Dean took her in and grew harder at the sight of the naked vampire before him. God he needed her so badly.

She grinned, then moved down his body to where she was sitting on his thighs. She winked then cupped his erection and gave a good squeeze.

He groaned in pleasure, heat spreading to her core, causing her to grow wetter at the sound. Damn, she loved hearing him moan.

"D-dammit, Bennie"

She kept her hand on his length and moved up, kissing up and down his neck slowly, grazing her teeth along the skin. She could hear his heart beating and his blood rushing in his veins as he grew even harder, her name escaping his lips again.

"Tell me wha' y'want, brother" she purred in his ear at the same time the lyric 'And you shook me all night long' played.

Dean shivered at her southern accent that he found so appealing, then he groaned out. "I'm not gonna beg," he huffed.

"We'll see." She taunted, then pulled away. She gazed down at the flustered hunter, then moved her hands to his shirt and literally tore it off his body at the last 'shook me all night long' lyric before the second verse. She then slid her hands down his body and unbuckled his belt, singing along to the song. She tugged it off, then tossed it aside before taking her time to unbutton and unzip his jeans. She slid down his body and dragged his jeans down his hips, pulling them down his legs before throwing them to the floor. She came back up, then glanced up at Dean and sent him a wink before leaning down, brushing her tongue over the tent in his boxers.

Dean's head flew back and he moaned, growing even harder. Holy shit, Bennie's never done that before, but damn did it feel good.

Bennie smiled, then licked at the head of his cock through the boxers, her hands on his hips, her fingers brushing over the waistband.

The hunter groaned lowly, arching into her. "Bennie" He moaned, resisting the urge to buck up.

The vampire tugged his boxers down, then leaned down and flicked her tongue over the head of his cock, licking the precome that dribbled from the tip. She heard him hiss in pleasure, then she crawled up his body and straddled his hips. She grinned down at him, then rocked her hips against his, grinding on him, moving along to the music, singing as well.

Dean moaned, throwing his head back again, "Fuck, Bennie." He growled.

"Tell me wha' y'wan', shuga" She purred in her southern accent just as the guitar solo began.

He groaned and shivered, then gripped her hips, "You…" he gasped, "You know what I want" he growled.

"Mm, y'sure 'bout tha'?" She asked, "'Cause I ain' sure if I know wha' y'wan'" she grinned, rolling her hips against his.

He growled and dug his fingers into her hips, "You really gonna make me do it?" he asked, glaring up at the vampire.

"If y'wan' a piece o'this, then yes"

He rolled his eyes, then bucked his hips up into hers. "Fuck, fine. I want you, Bennie. I need you. Please, just stop with the teasing"

Bennie grinned, "Tha's what I like t' hear" she purred before straddling his cock, both of them moaning as he slid into her. She bit her lip, then began rocking her hips on his slowly.

Dean groaned out in pleasure, gripping her hips tightly. "Fuck" He groaned.

She moaned, riding him slowly, enjoying the friction they made with their movements.

"Damn, Bennie. You're so tight" The hunter moaned, throwing his head back, bucking up into her.

Bennie gasped and moaned, clenching around him in response.

"Fuck!"

She chuckled breathlessly, then began to move along to the song 'Girls Got Rhythm' by AC/DC.

Dean groaned, moving his hands down to her thighs, squeezing them as he moved with her.

The vampire moaned, leaning down to kiss his neck, riding him to the music. She moved her hips, sliding up and down his length, getting him to hit her weak spot. She trembled and moaned against his skin, clenching around him again.

He moaned her name, thrusting up into her, hitting her weak spot over and over again, biting his lip as he watched Bennie arch and cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck, brother" She moaned, causing Dean to shiver. He found it hot whenever she called him 'brother' in bed.

He groaned, then held her hips as he thrust up into her, twisting his hips to hit her weak spot harder.

Bennie threw her head back and moaned loudly in pleasure, gripping the sheets beneath Dean, riding him along with the song 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' by Def Leppard, bouncing in his lap…

* * *

><p>-2 Hours Later-<p>

Bennie shook and gasped before screaming Dean's name as she hit her climax, arching her back, dragging her nails down his chest. "Fuck!" She cried out at the end.

Dean shouted Bennie's name in turn, stiffening a bit as he came hard.

The vampire rocked her hips with his, both of them riding out their orgasms, soft moans spilling from their lips.

When they finally came down from their high, Bennie collapsed on the hunter, still panting, laying her head on his chest. She sighed softly, closing her eyes as she listened to his racing heart, his blood rushing in his veins.

Dean wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.  
>"Damn, brother" She sighed.<p>

"You were right, Bennie. It had been too long" He commented.

She nodded, "Told ya" She smiled, then they both jumped when they heard a pounding on the wall next door, followed by, "Are you guys done yet?" Sam's voice asked.

Dean and Bennie glanced at each other, then burst out laughing and curled up with one another. Dean wasn't one for cuddling after sex, but for some reason, he felt he made an exception for Bennie.


End file.
